


A Reward at the End of the Day

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Cecil's Thirst Knows No End [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, trans male sole, trans sole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and Cecil decide to unwind after a long, tiring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward at the End of the Day

A long, serene sigh escaped his nose as Cecil further snuggled into Maccready’s chest. The day had been long and hard, with raiders littering the road to Diamond City and attacking them relentlessly. They hadn’t gotten out of it without a few bumps and bruises. A small cut across Cecil’s cheekbone had had Maccready worried all day, despite him claiming it was fine. 

Now, though, they had holed themselves up in an abandoned building, having already cleared it of raiders and radroaches. There had been a mattress hidden away in one of the bedrooms, one that they had claimed for the night. Maccready was lazily running his hand through Cecil’s short, brightly colored hair, gazing down at him. Cecil’s ear was pressed up against his chest, and he could hear the steady beat of Maccready’s heart.

Maccready couldn’t help but smile, gently squeezing the smaller man and bringing him close. Cecil softly laughed, looking up at him with a smile on his lips. He rested his elbows on Maccready’s chest, propping himself up so he wouldn’t have to strain his neck. 

“Hey, handsome.” The vault dweller muttered. 

“Hey there.”

“You doing alright?” Cecil asked, running his thumb over Maccready’s cheek. He leaned into the touch. 

“Never been better. Especially with a cute guy like you on my chest.” 

“You think I’m cute?” He teased.

“Oh, I think more than just that.” 

Cecil chuckled. “Nice to know that something’s working in there.” He tapped the side of Maccready’s head, a joking tone in his voice. Maccready pouted. 

“Hey!” He whined. “I’m not stupid.” 

“You’re such a child, RJ.” Cecil laughed, pressing a small kiss to the tip of Maccready’s nose. 

“Shut up.” He grumbled, leaning forward and capturing Cecil’s lips in a kiss. 

Cecil chuckled into the kiss, cupping his cheek and melting into the gesture. Maccready’s hands moved down to his waist, pulling him closer. Cecil let his elbows drop, hands going to Maccready’s hair. Their mouths moved in a steady rhythm, and not long after the kiss was initiated, Maccready’s tongue darted out and ran along Cecil’s lip. He opened his mouth ever so slightly and Maccready was quick to capture his tongue with his own. One of his hands went to the back of Cecil’s neck, drawing him into the heated kiss. The other went to his ass, gently squeezing and causing Cecil to quietly moan into Maccready’s mouth. 

Cecil moved his torso forward to get closer to his mouth, not realizing he was dragging his hips across the merc’s. He groaned, pulling back and meeting Cecil’s eyes. Realizing what he had done, Cecil’s eyes widened. 

“Oh god, oops. Sorry, Mac-” He tried to apologize. 

“No! No, don’t be sorry, baby.” Maccready interrupted, a miniscule smile on his thin lips. “Unless you don’t want to… y’know.” 

Cecil thought for a moment. They had already been this intimate before, but that was back at Sanctuary, where they knew no raiders would come in in the middle of the act. And yet, the risk of it seemed almost enticing. He smirked, glancing up at the ceiling. 

“Oh, I don’t know. What if we got caught?” He teased, running the pad of his index finger across Maccready’s jawline. 

“By who? I mean, if you’re scared we’ll be walked in on, we don’t have to-” He began to ramble, concern laced in his voice.

“RJ, I was joking. Yes, we can.” Cecil almost laughed at the poor merc. He was so worried; it was adorable. 

Maccready sighed, grabbing Cecil’s thigh and pulling it up to rest on the side of his torso. 

“Excuse me for being concerned for you.” He pouted. 

Cecil grinded up against Maccready’s hips, causing another groan from the merc. He smiled to himself; Maccready was so easy to please. He moved to his neck, pressing kisses onto the sensitive skin and nipping at the spots he knew drove him wild. He made sure to leave visible bruises in places he couldn’t hide. The merc moaned, running his hands up Cecil’s thighs and ass. He ran his thumb over the waistband of his jeans, tugging impatiently. Cecil could feel him getting hard underneath him and chuckled. 

“God, you make this too easy.” He whispered into his ear before sitting up and slipping his green hunting jacket off, tossing it off to the side. He sat right on Maccready’s growing erection, legs on either side of the merc. Maccready tugged off his duster and shirt, throwing them into the newly made pile of clothes. He rested his hat on Cecil’s head as soon as the vault dweller’s shirt had been removed. He always loved seeing Cecil in his hat. 

His hands went to gently grasp at Cecil’s rib cage, running his thumbs over the scars under his pectorals and earning a small sigh from the vault dweller. It always felt good to him when Maccready touched the dreaded scars. His touch was warm, contrasting the cool air of the abandoned building. 

Cecil leaned back down, capturing the merc in another heated kiss and grinding up against him. Maccready’s hands were still on Cecil’s chest, groping the sensitive skin and causing him to moan. Eventually, his hands moved back down to Cecil’s ass and thighs. 

The vault dweller raised his hips up just enough to give him the space to undo Maccready’s belt and pants, dipping his hand in to grab his length. His breath hitched and he grinded forward into Cecil’s touch. Cecil quietly laughed as he began jerking him off, hearing the merc completely melt under his touch. Maccready squeezed his ass, and not all that gently, causing Cecil to groan. 

“Easy there, Mac. I’m delicate, remember?” He teased in a slightly strained voice. 

His response was incomprehensible as he leaned up and drew Cecil in for another kiss. Cecil ran his thumb over the head of his member, hearing Maccready moan into his mouth. He could feel himself getting turned on, the pulsing sensation between his legs getting stronger with every one of Maccready’s moans. 

Maccready seemed to suddenly realize the lack of attention to Cecil’s need and he pulled away from the kiss, going to unbutton his jeans and pull at them. Cecil caught on to what he was wanting and let go of his length, earning a whine. 

“Patience.” He hushed, moving off of his hips. 

He stood and let his jeans and boxer briefs fall to the floor, discarding them in the clothes pile. He reached into his pack, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant. 

“Why in the hell do you just have that on you?” Maccready asked, propping himself up on his elbows with bewilderment on his features. 

“For moments like this. Best to be prepared.” He muttered, situating himself back on the merc’s lap and opening the bottle. 

Maccready leaned back and let Cecil do the work, admiring his body as he did so. Cecil was transgender, and had never fully transitioned. He’d had his breasts removed and had gone on testosterone, but he had never done anything to his genitalia. Not that Maccready really minded. 

He could clearly see that Cecil was turned on, yet he made no comment as the vault dweller squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his thin fingers. Cecil smiled at Maccready before running his newly slicked hands down his shaft. Maccready grabbed onto his hips and helped him ease himself onto his member. Cecil let loose a low sigh as he stretched out on the merc’s length. 

“God, you feel so good…” Maccready breathed, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. 

“Hahh… Speak for yourself.” He let out a breathy laugh before moaning. “Oh god…” 

“You alright?” 

“Uh huh.” He muttered, nodding before moving his hips. 

Maccready’s hands helped guide him as he rode him, thumbs slightly digging into Cecil’s pelvic bone. The pace was slow, agonizingly slow for Maccready, but he knew better than to rush Cecil. Especially after the time he flat out walked out on him in Goodneighbor. That was an experience he didn’t plan on repeating. 

As Cecil became more adjusted to Maccready’s size, the pace sped up, causing the two to moan. He clenched around his length, feeling the merc’s grip on his hips tighten and hearing him groan. A thin layer of sweat glistened on their skin.  Cecil readjusted Maccready’s hat on his head and began to grind his hips more confidently. The merc began to gently thrust up into him. Waves of pleasure and ecstasy washed over him as Maccready’s length finally began to hit his pleasure spot. Maccready seemed helpless under him, moaning like there was no tomorrow, and he could tell that he was already close to coming. 

“Agh,  _ fuck _ , Cecil…” He groaned as Cecil’s pace took a steady beat. “I’m close…”

“Mm, I know.” Cecil breathed. 

He could feel his climax beginning to burst at the sight of the merc completely powerless underneath his touch. His nails dug into the soft skin of Cecil’s hips, leaving small crescent moons along the curve of his hip bone. 

“Come for me.”  Cecil ordered quietly. 

Maccready was more than happy to oblige, letting himself reach his sweet release. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he moaned loudly. Cecil began riding out the waves of his own orgasm, feeling Maccready’s seed spilling inside of him. His breaths quickened and he let himself moan as he came. 

The two breathed in heavily, pausing for a moment before Cecil slid off of Maccready’s length and collapsed on the mattress next to the merc. Maccready lazily wrapped his arms around the vault dweller and drew him to his chest. 

“I love you.” He whispered, a miniscule smile on his features. 

“Love you, too, RJ.” Cecil replied before pressing a gentle kiss onto the merc’s lips.


End file.
